1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transmitting/receiving wireless data, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting/receiving wireless data according to the quality of an application service and a feature of an application layer coder/decoder (CODEC), and an apparatus thereof. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2000-31952 filed on Jun. 10, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a transmitting terminal of a edma (code-division multiple access) telecommunication system transmits data through an application layer, a radio link protocol layer, an MUX sub layer, and a physical layer. That is, the application layer is a CODEC-related standard such as H.324M , H.323, and T.120. The physical layer 140 of FIG. 1 is a portion for performing channel coding, PN (pseudo noise) spreading and modulation, and also includes a portion for performing an air interface.
A radio link protocol (RLP) layer includes a signaling portion, and converts a payload of the application layer transmitted by a radio channel into an input format of the physical layer. The RLP layer has an RLP per N number of application layers, and is connected to the physical layer through the MUX sub layer. The MUX sub layer adaptively multiplexes an RLP received from the RLP layer into a protocol data unit (PDU).
The cdma telecommunication system checks for errors in the physical layer. Here, data which is determined to have errors in the physical layer by cyclic redundancy code (CRC) information cannot be transmitted to the upper layer if the MUX sub layer does not include a CRC field. Also, if errors are included in the MUX sub layer including the CRC field, data is not transmitted to the upper layer. Therefore, the amount of overall data which is transmitted from the transmitting portion to the receiving portion is decreased by performing an error check of the CRC field.